There are many different techniques for forming macroporous scaffolds, such as salt leaching, gas foaming, emulsion freeze drying, fibrous fabric processing, and 3D (three dimensional) printing. Macroporous scaffolds are useful for supporting cells as the large pores can facilitate migration and growth of the cells inside the pores and allow sufficient nutrient access and removal of metabolites. It has been reported that when hydroxypropylcellulose (HPC) is crosslinked at different temperatures, both non-porous and microporous HPC hydrogels can be formed. The average pore sizes in reported microporous HPC hydrogels are less than 10 microns. Generally, micropores refer to pores that have an average pore size in the range of 2 to 50 microns, and macropores refer to pores that have an average pore size of larger than 50 microns.